Luna the fox Character Wiki
Luna the Fox Character Wiki Luna the Fox is the main leading protagonist in Luna the Fox Series. She's a blue fox with a mysteries past and a missing sister. She's a blue fox who come from out of nowhere and is saved by Ken the Fox in sometime in her life and trys to find out who she is with the help of her new friends. Appearance she wear's a black and white shart and blue pant's she's is a blue fox and and has brown hair and green eye's. she hold one of the power gem's and only the hero power up gem for her magic. Personality Luna the fox is a kind hareted fox she can also be Hyper, cheerful, can get very depressed, always there when her friends call for help and her friends call her Lunatic, Luney, Lune. also she is Very forgetful but still working on it. but She puts her rear in gear and prepares for the worst. History From 4 to the age 12 Luna had been tested on by FOL for a special research in a facility. She escaped but her sister was left behind. Luna was able to get back on her feet to and try and get her sister back but she never was able to find her so she moved on and stayed in the city and soon moved and started her own city luna the fox city ather that she got married and from there she keeps on going still hopeing to find carly. none of lunas past is known well. the reason she never what to cry is because it hurts her too much to think about what happen to her mother and father she has only told one person ken the fox. if she were ever to cry she would let out a lot of her anger to the world filling it with hate and sorrow that was trapped in her meany years ago when she was young so she really never gets mad, only pouty. she was saved by ken the fox. when ken asked for her name she did not remember , only her age, for it was on a bracelet that said happy birth day my girl and said 14. how she got her name was because of a star shaped luna on her right shoulder that look like the luna and so she took up the name and stuck with it Luna the fox. she meet ken the fox in the mid of her life. they both fell in love and got marred and had a daughter named Lunra the fox. Relationships friend: Tabitha Lovejoy friend: Iris Hatsaku friend: Spike the Mutt friend: Ann Smith friend: Timothy Wolfe friend: family: family: Lunra the fox family: Ken the fox family: Carly the fox rival: rival: Ayaka Hatsaku rival: strangers: Itch the Flea enemes: Evil ken the fox. enemes: FOL enemes: Kikiyako the Fox enemes: Sage the Werehog enemes: LOVE: Ken the fox Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse